Something to Finish
by Kaizer23
Summary: The air was cold. His clothes was tattered. His last lifeline rejected by his own free will. But he had something left to do. Something to finish.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index.

This takes place at Volume 22 of the light novels so its obviously filled with spoilers if you haven't read the light novel.

* * *

><p>The spiky haired boy placed the injured body of the leader of the organization that had plunged the world into war for the purpose of saving everyone.<p>

The organization had moved on with their plan seeing it as the only way to save the world.

The leader had set up the Star of Bethlehem for that sole purpose.

Now, the very same structure to which he planned on using his Holy Right, was now descending as Fiamma no longer had the power to maintain it.

It was descending, and nothing can stop it

"_**Psshhh..."**_

A sliding like sound emitted from the last escape pod as it left its hatch.

The last safe way out of the Star of Bethlehem.

With Fiamma in it.

The man did not force himself into the escape pod. He was far too injured (or at the very least, had lost the will) for that.

But Kamijou helped the man into the last escape pod.

He smiled to the man that minutes ago he was staring down in a heated battle. He wished from the bottom of his heart that Fiamma should get the chance to see the world around him. Certainly, people weren't all in need of saving. The world wasn't so weak that it needed to be save by him. Or by Kamijou for that matter.

Even if Fiamma had wanted to bring along the spiky haired boy to safety with the escape pod, it only had room for one. And he was unable to move due to sheer tiredness.

The last escape pod had left. Kamijou was physically alone in the fortress known as Star of Bethlehem.

He still had something to do.

Before he could turn around to finish his task, a large breeze of cold wind entered from where the pod had left alerting him to _something_ outside.

Turning his head towards the black spot in the sky, he noticed it getting closer to his current position. As if its target was him alone.

Upon closer inspection of the black spot, it was determined to be a vehicle. An aircraft that had the ability of a helicopter to land vertically but was essentially a plane. It was a VOTL craft.

Inside the cockpit, was a familiar shock of brown hair.

A brown hair that he usually linked to a certain short tempered Railgun.

"**_Fsshhhh..._"**

The cockpit hatch opened as it released the pressure from within allowing it to match the air pressure around it without affecting the people inside.

It really was her.

He was certainly shocked at the play of events. If Misaka had really come to his aid, then he had another way of getting out of here safely.

Yet, he couldn't find himself cheering at the notion. His body also refused to move forward.

Misaka raised her hands as if reaching towards him, telling him to hold on despite that her voice was lost due to the noise around them.

Maybe in a different circumstance he would have held on to it willingly.

But Kamijou shook his head, more for himself than anyone else, and allowed himself a small reassuring smile directed towards the girl that had come for the purpose of saving him; that smile thoroughly out of place in his current injured frame.

He was shaking due to the coldness but he tried to remain as still as possible, to prevent her from worrying that he was way in over his head; that he was too weak to continue onwards.

His clothing had lost most of its ability to maintain the warmth as certain places had been pierced or tattered due to the earlier skirmish. His whole right sleeve was missing and dried blood lay around the place to which he_ regrew_ his right arm.

He was cold.

It was something he had come to know in the last few weeks he was out of Academy City.

But it was a different kind of cold.

Like it signified something ominous.

Yet he did not allow himself to walk towards what probably is the last way to save himself from the falling structure. Even if it meant that he would no longer feel the warmth and love of those who he cares about (or any warmth for that matter).

He still had things to finish.

Kamijou mouthed his answer with the same warm smile that did nothing to warm his current freezing form. Using his voice would be meaningless. So he hoped he got his message across by moving his mouth.

Judging by the widening eyes of the young girl, his message was all to clear for her.

The structure shook once again, but Kamijou did not falter or looked like he was affected at all.

The VTOL craft slowly began to edge away from the structure.

He guessed it was because it was reaching that threshold. The pilot must have realized that staying too close would be far too dangerous.

Misaka had turned her head towards the pilot and exchanged a few words before turning back to him.

Her hand was raised once again and the hair at the back of Kamijou's neck prickled.

He was suddenly moving forward. It was centering at certain parts of his body so he was sure that it wasn't some sort of body manipulation. It was an odd pulling sensation as if someone had grabbed into certain parts of his clothing.

Looking down at his body, he noticed that his belt buckle was moving forward, as if pulling him with it.

Closing his eyes slowly, his right hand slowly inched towards those metallic parts.

His right hand moved slowly as if it was being commanded to cut the rope that held him in the sky. In all honesty, it probably was.

"**_Crack!"_**

The sound of shattering glass, that was drowned out by the sounds around them, rang out.

It took a moment for Misaka to realize that her connection had been broken.

Kamijou also thought that his last lifeline had been released.

He turned his body sharply, as he paved his way into the structure.

He didn't see the craft fly away.

He didn't want to see the look of hurt and despair that graced Misaka's eyes. Or think about the possible sadness or despair that he had brought to her and many others by rejecting his last life line by walking to what is seemingly towards his death. He didn't want to see someone hurt by himself nonetheless. It was the whole reason why he had begun the lie to that nun the 'first' time he had met her; It was also the reason why he saved the girl trapped by the Alchemist; It was also the reason why he had saved the thousands of sisters since that girl thought she could make everything better by dying.

He hated seeing sadness from peoples eyes. Especially if it was caused by his own - even if he didn't remember doing so.

But the fact remains.

He had something to do.

Something to finish.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

A small one-shot that I created. This is just a test on different writing styles, since I'm still finding one that would fits me best.

This is basically my take on the canon events. I mostly wrote using Touma's perspective since in the light novel it wrote this part in Mikoto's perspective.

On another note, I might get some details wrong. So if there is anything, please tell me.


End file.
